Setelah Engkau Tahu
by RingOnyx
Summary: Sakura kini telah menjadi seorang mahasiswi kedokteran dan tinggal di apartemen bersama sahabatnya, Yamanaka Ino. Pertemuan dengan Sasuke terasa seperti mimpi bagi Sakura. -AU- Sequel untuk Hanya Ingin Engkau Tahu, Rated T for kissing scene :


Desclaimer: Naruto adalah milik Masashi Kishimoto. Saya adalah penggemar yang berimajinasi dengan karakter ciptaannya.

*Dibuat berdasarkan request.

* * *

-Setelah Engkau Tahu-

"Ino! Sarapan sudah siap!" Sakura berteriak sambil meletakkan _pancake_ ke meja makan.

Sebagai mahasiswa, kini Haruno Sakura ingin lebih mandiri dan memilih tinggal di apartemen bersama teman SMA-nya, Yamanaka Ino.

" _Thanks~!"_ Ino mencium pipi Sakura lalu duduk berhadapan.

"Ino, kau mengotori pipiku dengan noda lipstikmu lagi! Aku sudah dandan" Sakura segera menuju kamar mandi untuk merapikan lagi _make up_ -nya.

Ino hanya tersenyum manis lalu memakan sesuap _pancake_ -nya. "Jidat!"

"Apa lagi, Inopig?" Balas Sakura sambil menambahkan bedak tipis ke pipinya di depan cermin.

"Sudah kubilang pakai _olive oil_ untuk _pancake-_ ku!" Ino segera meminum segelas air putih. " _Pancake_ adalah karbohidrat dan _coconut oil_ adalah salah satu sumber lemak. Aku harus tampil ramping besok malam. Dan hari ini _Lady_ Anko akan membawa _designer_ terkenal ke kelasnya!"

"Ino, kau berisik sekali. Memakai minyak kelapa sekali saja tidak akan membuat badanmu gendut" Sakura keluar dari kamar mandi dan duduk kembali memakan sarapannya "Lagipula siapa _designer_ yangterkenal itu?"

"Oh, itu. _Lady_ Anko merahasiakannya." Ino tersenyum lalu melirik jam tangannya "Aku sedang buru-buru. _Bye!"_ Ino berlari ke arah pintu lalu mengenakan _high heels_ berwarna hitam "Oh! Kuulangi, jangan pakai _coconut oil_ untuk _pancake_ -ku" Ino menatap Sakura tajam lalu kemudian tersenyum. " _Bye bye my love._ Semoga kau bertemu cinta di hari yang Indah ini!" Teriak Ino sambil memegang gagang pintu.

" _Bye bye my love_ Inopig" balas Sakura malas, membuat Ino tertawa lalu pergi.

* * *

Sakura berjalan menelusuri koridor gedung kampusnya menuju kelas Biologi. Beberapa orang yang dikenalnya tersenyum dan menyapanya ketika berpapasan.

Sakura bercita-cita menjadi dokter sedangkan sahabatnya, Ino, ingin menjadi _designer_. Banyak perbedaan di antara mereka membuat mereka sering berselisih paham, namun juga saling melengkapi. Mereka sudah seperti saudara sendiri.

Sakura menaiki tangga yang menempel di sisi gedung, namun pandangannya tertuju pada taman yang terhampar di bawah. Dedaunan yang menguning berguguran, begitu juga bunga-bunga dan beberapa mahasiswa lain duduk di atas bangku atau rerumputan menikmati indahnya suasana itu.

Dan dia, Sakura melihatnya, di sana berdiri menatap dari bawah pohon yang daunnya berguguran tertiup angin.

 _Sasuke_. Batin Sakura

Sakura tidak menghentikan langkahnya dan tatapannya masih tertuju pada sosok itu.

 _Aku pasti salah lihat. Hanya imajinasi._

Sakura berbalik menuju koridor kelas pertamanya, mengabaikan seseorang yang terus memandanginya sampai sosok Sakura menghilang.

* * *

Sakura berjalan lemas menuju pintu apartemennya, dia tidak bisa fokus di semua kelasnya hari ini. Wajah Sasuke yang serasa dia lihat tadi pagi terus terlintas di dalam kepalanya, juga kenangan dari masa lalu yang terus terulang dalam pikirannya.

"Aku pulang" Sakura membuka pintu lalu meletakkan sepatunya di rak sepatu dan menutup pintu.

"Jidat!" Ino berlari menghampiri Sakura lalu mengikuti Sakura berjalan pelan sambil bicara "kau tahu siapa _designer_ terkenal yang dibawa _Lady_ Anko? O-RO-CHI-MA-RU. _WTF!_ "

"Ino, jaga bicaramu" Sakura menghela napas lalu duduk di sofa, mengambil remot tv dan menyiapkan telinganya.

Ino duduk bersila menghadap Sakura. " Ok, ok. Tapi coba kau pikir, memangnya tidak ada _designer_ lain? Yang lebih banyak disukai seperti _Lady_ Kurenai, ugh! Siapa yang mau pakai kemeja dan gaun tidur dari kulit ular? Dia sudah benar-benar gila. Lagipula dia sudah sering digugat oleh para pecinta hewan, aku heran kenapa dia dan pakain-pakainnya yang terbuat dari kulit ular itu masih bebas berkeliaran. Dia pasti sudah meracuni pikiran pihak-pihak yang berwenang, atau meneror para pecinta hewan itu. Dan dia itu terus saja melirik Sai sambil seperti mengeluarkan suara yang berdesis membuat Sai merinding dan meninggalkan kelas lebih awal. Hiyyy! Aku tak mau lagi bertemu dengannya." Ino menghela napas lalu bersandar di samping Sakura. "Tatapanmu terlihat berbeda. Kosong atau mungkin kau sedang dalam hipnotis seseorang, ya?"

Sakura mematikan tv lalu menghela napas panjang. "Kau tahu, tiba-tiba semalam sebelum tidur aku teringat perpisahanku dengannya dan-"

"Sakuraaa" Ino memutar bola matanya "Sudah hampir empat tahun dan kau masih saja memikirkan pria yang bahkan belum pernah jadi pacarmu, bahkan kau tidak pernah dekat. Aku sudah sering memperkenalkan teman-temanku yang tampan dan pintar tapi kau, masih saja tak mau mencoba _move on._ Bahkan kalian tidak saling mengabari. Mungkin saja dia sudah punga pacar atau menikah, punya ana-"

"Yamanaka Ino, dengarkan ceritaku sampai selesai. Dan tidak, aku tidak bisa membayangkan dia sudah punya anak" Sakura menarik napas perlahan lalu menghembuskannya perlahan sambil menutup mata.

" _Overacting"_ gumam Ino.

"Aku dengar" Sakura membuka matanya. "Tadi, aku melihatnya ada di taman kampus menatapku lama sekali. Tapi kupikir itu hanya imajinasiku saja jadi aku tidak memastikan bahwa itu benar dia atau bukan. Tapi sepertinya aku tidak berimajinasi, dia terlihat sangat nyata dan terlihat lebih dewasa" Sakura menatap Ino dan mengangkat bahunya.

"Kurasa kau memang berimajinasi. Kau pernah bilang dia itu tampan sekali, kan? Bahkan lebih tampan dari Sai?"

Sakura berpikir sejenak lalu mengangguk.

"Nah, seorang Sai saja sudah terkenal sekampus bahkan sebelum kuperkenalkan dia kau sudah tahu. Apalagi jika ada seseorang yang lebih tampan, harusnya dia lebih terkenal" Ino mengangkat kedua tangannya lebar-lebar.

"Iya, aku tahu. Makanya aku pikir mungkin hanya imajinasi" Sakura menghela napas lalu beranjak ke kamarnya namun berhenti saat memegang gagang pintu dan melirik Ino. "Aku akan belanja untuk persiapan musim dingin besok malam. Katanya salju akan turun lebih awal. Kalau kau ingin menitip belanjaan simpan daftarnya di atas meja sebelum kau pergi"

Ino akan menghadiri _fashion show_ besok malam. Salah satu gurunya, _Lady_ Anko melakukan reuni bersama teman-teman sesama _designer_ sambil mengadakan acara _fashion show_ musim gugur. Ino sangat antusias karena _Lady_ Anko memintanya untuk menjadi asisten pribadi. Ino membayangkan akan bertemu dan bersalaman dengan para _designer_ terkenal sambil mengakrabkan diri.

Namun bagi Sakura, akhir pekan ini akan dia isi dengan membaca buku dan persiapan untuk musim dingin. Sakura memiliki kenangan tersendiri tentang musim dingin.

* * *

Sakura telah selesai berbelanja persediaan makanan untuk seminggu dan tak biasanya daftar belanja Ino sedikit sekali, hanya lima barang untuk perawatan kulitnya yang sensitif.

Udara semakin dingin, hembusan napas Sakura terlihat seperti kepulan uap kecil. Sakura melihat sekelilingnya sudah terang oleh lampu-lampu warna-warni dari setiap toko dan lampu hias di setiap sisi jalan.

Saat Sakura berbelok meninggalkan pusat pertokoan menuju daerah pemukiman, lampu warna-warni tak terlihat lagi. Deretan lampu jalan dan cahaya dari rumah dan apartemen terlihat redup.

Sakura berhenti dan melihat ke langit. _Salju pertama telah turun_.

Salju pertama membawa memori tentang kecupan pertama, perpisahan dan perasaan yang tak menentu.

 _Aku sendiri yang hanya ingin menyampaikannya lalu meninggalkannya. Kupikir dengan begitu perasaanku untuknya tertinggal juga di sana dan aku akan menemukan cinta yang baru._

"Sakura"

 _Dan sekarang aku seperti mendengar suaranya menyebut namaku._

"Haruno Sakura" seseorang melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Sakura yang masih menatap langit.

"Eh? Ma-af" Sakura terpaku menatap wajahnya. Wajah Uchiha Sasuke, yang kini hanya beberapa senti dari wajahnya. Tiba-tiba kaki Sakura menjadi lemas dan diapun terjatuh.

"Sakura!" Sasuke segera menolong Sakura bangkit dan duduk. "Kau tidak apa-apa?" Sasuke cemas sambil menyentuh kening Sakura namun Sakura segera menghindar.

"Tidak, tidak! Jangan sentuh keningku" Sakura menutupi keningnya dengan tangannya.

Sasuke tertawa kecil membuat Sakura melihat ke arahnya dengan heran. "Sakura, keningmu tidak begitu lebar. Lagipula membuat dirimu terlihat cantik" Sasuke mengetahui bahwa Sakura sering diejek karena keningnya.

Sakura mematung. _Ini pasti mimpi. Tidak. Orang ini bukan Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke tidak tertawa kecil dan memuji anak perempuan. Seseorang telah melakukan operasi plastik agar menjadi setampan Sasuke dan memanfaatkannya. Oh! Kenapa aku berpikir seperti Ino?_ Sakura segera mengambil tas belanjaannya dan berdiri begitu juga Sasuke.

"Kau memakainya" ucap Sasuke.

"Apa?" Tanya Sakura bingung.

"Gelang yang kuberikan" Sasuke melirik pergelangan tangan kiri Sakura.

 _Dia Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke yang asli. Seorang penipu tidak akan menginvasi otak Sasuke juga, kan? Haruno Sakura, berhenti berpikir seperti Yamanaka Ino._

Sakura melirik dada Sasuke, tak terlihat karena memakai jaket.

"Kau mau mampir sebentar? Aku tinggal di sini" Sasuke menunjuk gedung apartemen sederhana seperti tempatnya tepat di sisi kanan mereka. "Aku tinggal bersama Naruto, tadi dia pergi untuk membeli stok ramen dan belum kembali"

Sakura memperhatikan Sasuke membawa sebuah kantong plastik putih ukuran sedang. Dia baru saja belanja.

"Aku membeli kopi, ayo ikut aku" Sasuke berjalan lebih dulu.

Sakura ragu namun akhirnya mengikuti juga. Isi kepalanya terus saja bersuara seperti Ino lalu kembali mencoba berpikir wajar.

Tempat tinggal Sasuke berada di lantai dua. Ketika memasuki ruang tamu Sakura dikejutkan dengan begitu berantakannya salah satu sudut ruangan.

"Itu perbuatan Naruto, aku sudah bosan mengingatkannya. Dia harus membereskan kekacauannya sendiri" ucap Sasuke sambil menyeduh kopi.

 _Lihat, kan? Dia ini Sasuke. Jika dia kesal karena perbuatan Naruto, maka dia benar Uchiha Sasuke._ Batin Sakura tenang.

"Silahkan duduk" Sasuke meletakkan dua cangkir kopi di atas meja. "Ini kopi instan, tidak tahu akan ada tamu" Sasuke mengangkat kedua alisnya.

"Ah iya, tidak apa-apa" Sakura tersenyum gugup dan segera meminum kopinya. "Oh panas!" Cangkir kopi yang dipegang Sakura terjatuh ke pangkuannya membasahi celana jeans dan _sweater-_ nya. "Oh tidak!" Sakura meringis menahan panas yang menembus celana.

"Sakura!" Sasuke segera mengambil cangkir dan meletakknya di atas meja "Kau tidak apa-apa? Maaf aku-"

"Tidak tidak. Kau tak perlu minta maaf. Aku yang ceroboh. Maafkan aku" Sakura kesal pada dirinya sendiri, dia terbiasa tenang dan berpikir jernih namun sejak pertemuannya dengan Sasuke kemarin pikirannya jadi tidak tenang.

"Sebaiknya kau ganti baju. Aku akan pinjamkan" Sasuke pergi ke kamarnya mencari pakaian yang cukup layak dipinjamkan kepada perempuan. Setelah memilih-milih, Sasuke memanggil Sakura ke kamarnya.

"Mungkin ukurannya tidak pas, tapi ini untuk darurat" Sasuke menyerahkan pakaiannya lalu menuju pintu.

"Terima kasih, Uchiha- _san"_ Ucap Sakura.

"Sasuke. Cukup Sasuke saja" Sasuke tersenyum lalu keluar setelah menutup pintu.

Sakura terduduk lemas di ranjang Sasuke, kejadian sejak dia bertemu Sasuke di jalan dan diajak ke rumahnya terasa terlalu cepat terjadi. _Kenapa jadi seperti ini? Dan dia terus memanggil namaku seolah-olah dia sudah terbiasa._

Sakura melihat sekeliling, kamar Sasuke terlihat rapi dan tidak begitu banyak barang, namun ada lemari yang cukup besar di salah satu sudut ruangan. Meja belajar di dekat jendela dipenuhi buku-buku tebal.

Sakura melepas celananya yang basah dan sweaternya yang terkena cipratan kopi. Lalu mengambil pakaian gantinya, _sweatpants_ hitam bergaris putih di kedua sisinya dan jaket _hoodie_ hitam yang terlalu besar untuk ukurannya. _Jika Sasuke yang memakainya pasti terlihat_ cool. Sakura tersenyum lalu segera mengenakannya dan tercium aroma seperti parfum pria dari pakaiannya. _Sepertinya dia sering memakainya._

Sakura menghampiri meja belajar Sasuke dan menemukan bahwa dia sedang belajar mengenai hukum. _Jiwa keadilan yang masih dijunjung tinggi._

"Sakura, kau sudah selesai" Sasuke mengetuk pintu.

"Ah, iya" Sakura melihat pintu terbuka dan Sasuke menghampirinya. "Maaf, aku penasaran dengan buku-buku besar ini" Sakura tersenyum lalu kembali melihat buku-buku yang tersusun di atas meja. "Kau ingin jadi pengacara atau sejenisnya?"

"Iya" Sasuke menatap Sakura yang memandangi buku-bukunya. "Kau, dokter ya? Aku melihatmu di gedung fakultasmu. Atau lebih tepatnya kita saling memandang"

"Apa?" Gumam Sakura lalu menatap Sasuke "Kukira aku salah lihat. Kau sedang apa di kampusku-oh tidak. Jangan bilang kau juga kuliah di Universitas Konoha?"

"Tepat sekali" ucap Sasuke santai.

"Tidak. Aku belum pernah melihatmu sebelumnya atau mendengar tentangmu dari siapapun. Setidaknya sudah hampir setahun"

"Aku memang tidak suka berkeliaran di luar gedung. Aku lebih sering di perpustakaan. Bahkan Naruto lebih sering mengajakku ke sana"

"Bahkan Naruto? Apa? Naruto juga kuliah di Universitas Konoha?"

Sasuke mengangguk. "Jujur saja aku juga baru mengetahui tentangmu berada di sini akhir-akhir ini. Makanya aku sengaja datang ke depan fakultasmu untuk memastikan. Sepupu temanku berada di fakultas yang sama denganmu. Aku mendengar dia menyebut namamu saat temanku mengajaknya makan bersama. Kau kenal Hyuuga?"

"Iya" Sakura mengangguk pelan. "Wow" Sakura bersandar ke meja sambil berpikir betapa dia tidak tahu tentang Sasuke dan Naruto. Bahkan Ino yang 'tahu segalanya' pun tidak tahu. Sakura pernah bercerita tentang Sasuke dan Naruto dan mengenai perasaannya. Jika Ino tahu teman-teman masa kecil Sakura ada di sini pasti dia segera memberi tahu.

"Sakura"

Sakura tersadar dari lamunannya dan kini Sasuke berada tepat di hadapannya. Kini dia bisa melihat jelas kalung yang menggantung di leher Sasuke. Tali hitam dengan huruf _double_ S yang merupakan hadiah perpisahan darinya. Gelang yang dia terima dari Sasuke juga tak dia sangka memiliki huruf _double S_ , hanya ukirannya yang berbeda.

"Kau mengenakannya" Sakura tersenyum menatap Sasuke.

"Kau juga" Sasuke meraih tangan kiri Sakura lalu menyentuh gelangnya.

Jantung Sakura mulai berdegup kencang ketika merasakan sentuhan tangan Sasuke. Diapun memberanikan diri meraih bandul kalung yang Sasuke kenakan, dan Sasuke pun semakin mendekat padanya.

"Kau gugup" bisik Sasuke.

Sakura melihatnya tersenyum nakal. _Oh, kau menantangku. Tantangan diterima._ "Kenapa aku harus gugup?" Sakura tersenyum puas dan mengangkat wajahnya.

"Karena aku akan menciummu"

Sakura menguatkan genggamannya pada bandul kalung Sasuke. _Tidak, maksudku bukan begini. Aku-_

Bibir Sasuke terasa hangat menempel pada bibi Sakura. Sakura menelan ludahnya sendiri dan tubuhnya terasa aneh.

Sasuke memperdalam ciumannya membuat Sakura menutup matanya, membuka sedikit mulutnya dan membalas ciumannya. Sasuke menurunkan tangan Sakura dari kalungnya dan merangkulkan kedua tangan Sakura ke lehernya.

Sakura mengikuti irama ciuman Sasuke sambil memeluknya. _Tubuhku terasa aneh, dan terasa memanas di dalamnya._

Sasuke memeluk pinggang Sakura, lalu melepaskan ciumannya.

Sakura membuka matanya dan melihat Sasuke tersenyum sambil menaikkan alisnya.

Sakura membalas senyumnya lalu mencium Sasuke sambil memeluknya erat dan Sasuke pun membalas ciumannya dan memeluknya lebih erat.

* * *

Ino tiba di apartemen pukul dua malam. Acara _fashion_ _show_ reuni gurunya berjalan lancar dan diapun diperkenalkan _Lady_ Anko kepada teman-temannya sebagau calon _designer_ yang berbakat.

Setelah mengganti pakaian dan menghapus _make up_ nya, Ino memeriksa meja untuk mencari belanjaan yang dia titipkan pada Sakura namun dia tak menemukannya. Lalu dia membuka kulkas dan tidak ada stok makanan yang bertambah begitu juga isi lemari dapur. "Dimana dia menyimpannya?"

Ino berniat mengetuk pintu kamar Sakura namun terdengar seseorang membuka pintu dengan menggunakan kunci. Ino pun segera menuju pintu dan dia pun berdiri mematung dengan mulut terbuka.

Sakura baru pulang ke apartemen dengan menggunakan pakaian pria pada dini hari bersama seorang pria di belakangnya. Sangat tidak Haruno Sakura.

Sakura menyadari keberadaan Ino dan matanya terbelalak sesaat lalu kemudian berbalik pada Sasuke. "Terima kasih banyak. Akan kukembalikan setelah kucuci" Sakura melihat Sasuke melihat ke arah Ino yang masih mematung. "Ah, dia Yamanaka Ino. Kami tinggal bersama"

"Iya, aku sering mendengar para pria membicarakannya" Sasuke menyerahkan kantung belanjaan Sakura yang dibawanya. "Aku pulang"

"Iya, sekali lagi terima kasih. Hati-hati di jalan" Sakura tersenyum sambil menutup pintu dan Sasuke mengangguk pelan kemudian pergi.

Sakura mengunci pintu dan menghela napas panjang.

"Haruno Sakura jelaskan padaku-"

"Iya iya, Ino. Sebentar. Aku ingin duduk dulu" Sakura meletakkan semua kantung di meja lalu duduk dan memejamkan matanya sebentar.

"Kau pulang bersama pria super tampan pada dini hari dan memakai pakainnya. Dimana pakaianmu? Apa dia merobeknya?" Ino berdiri bertolak pinggang di samping Sakura.

"Kau gila. Apanya yang merobek pakain? Pakaianku kotor terkena kopi dan dia meminjamkan pakaiannya"

"Oh! Jadi kau baru saja dari tempatnya? Wow, jidat. Kau sudah dewasa" Ino menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Ino, jangan berpikir macam-macam. Kami berpapsan di jalan dan dia mengajakku ke tempatnya tanpa sempat aku menolak dan dia itu adalah teman lamaku. Kau tahu, Uchiha Sasuke. Ternyata dia-"

"Apa?! Si super tampan itu adalah Sasuke- _kun_?" Ino duduk di samping Sakura dan menatap Sakura antusias. "Ceritakan padaku bagaimana dia ada di sini? Apakah dia mencari-cari dirimu selama ini sampai akhirnya bertemu dalam rindu yang mendalam? Wow wow wow. Ternyata cerita cinta yang seperti itu masih ada"

"Kau saja yang sembarang menyimpulkan. Dan jangan sebut dia Sasuke _-kun_ lagi, dia sudah dewasa." Sakura menceritakan pertemuannya dengan Sasuke di jalan dan tentang Sasuke dan Naruto yang juga kuliah di Universitas Konoha.

"Wow" Ino mengernyitkan alisnya. Dia tidak terima tidak mengetahui keberadaan Sasuke selama ini. "Lalu kenapa kau pulang selarut ini? Kau memang ke tempatnya tapi kau tidak pernah pulang selarut ini ketika belanja, kecuali kau berada di tempatnya dalam waktu yang cukup lama. Kau tahu, kan. Tidak hanya sekedar minum kopi atau meminjam pakaian" Ino mengangkat-angkat alisnya.

"A-apa maksudmu?" Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya ke meja.

"Wah wah wah. Kau benar-benar melakukannya, kan? Iya, kan? Hey, Haruno Sakura. Lihat aku dan katakan yang sebenarnya. Kau sengaja membuat bajumu kotor agar dia meminjamkan bajunya. Lalu kau menggodanya dan kalian tidur dengan mata yang tidak tidur dan-"

"Inopig! Aku tak menyangka kau berpikir seperti itu tentang diriku. Aku tidak menggodanya, kami mengobrol dan berciuman lalu mengobrol lagi dan…" _Aku kelepasan._

"Oh oh oh. Si Jidat mendapatkan ciuman pertama dari cinta pertamanya. Aww… bolehkah aku iri? Aku tidak cukup manis untuk kisah cinta seperti gula-gula kapas. Tapi mungkin aku bisa mendapatkan kisah cinta yang mendebarkan" Ino menengadah sambil menggenggam tangannya sendiri.

Sakura memutar bola matanya lalu meninggalkan Ino ke kamarnya.

Semua terjadi seperti mimpi bagi Sakura. Dia tidak tahu bagaimana dengan pertemuan selanjutnya. Kisah cinta ini bukanlah cinta semanis gula-gula kapas, tapi cinta dimana turunnya salju pertama.

-Tamat-

* * *

Tamat ya, pemirsa yang budiman. :0

Terima kasih telah membaca ff yang rada-rada ini.

Silahkan review~ :D

*RingOnyx


End file.
